Phineas and Ferb: School Years/Ep. 101
The first episode of Phineas and Ferb: School Days! Transcript P&F Segment (Theme song plays) (Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford and Baljeet are in the backyard cleaning up their project.) Linda: Phineas! Ferb! It's time to come in! School starts tomorrow! Phineas: Huh? Already? Summer's over? Ferb: That didn't feel like 104 days at all! Isabella: It kinda felt like m- Baljeet: Not a good time... Buford: School starts tomorrow. Think of all the nerds! Baljeet: Oh, please do not lock me in my locker tomorrow... Buford: You better believe it, bub. (Music starts for 104 Days.) Phineas: I can't believe it. All our great inventions are just...done. ♪No more summer... Just plain school Nothing fun to do, nothing cool♪ Isabella: ♪ How could this be the end? ♪ Phineas: ♪The end of all of our creations...♪ Both: ♪They say summer doesn't last forever It's only one-hundred four days!♪ Isabella: ♪ We made summer last a long time♪ Phineas: ♪ In one-hundred and four cool ways! ♪ But how are we supposed to make it last longer? Buford: Why can't we just build things in school? Phineas: Build things in school? Are you...build things in...hey! ♪I know what we're gonna do today!♪ Phineas and Isabella: ♪I know what we're gonna do today!♪ Phineas, Isabella and Baljeet: ♪I know what we're gonna do today!♪ Phineas, Isabella, Baljeet and Buford: ♪I know what we're gonna do today!♪ Ferb: LET'S DO THIS. Phineas: ♪There's only 104 days of summer!♪ Isabella: ♪Only 104 days!♪ Baljeet: ♪But now we know how to celebrate!♪ Buford: ♪ In 365 ways! ♪ All: ♪Three-hundred sixty-five ways!♪ (Music ends.) Linda: Phineas! Ferb! Come in! It's getting late! Isabella: I should go home now. Bye Phineas, bye Ferb. Buford: I should too. There's a lot of nerds waiting for wedgies tomorrow. Baljeet: And there are a lot of wedgies waiting for me... (Isabella, Buford and Baljeet leave.) Phineas: Come on, Ferb. We got a long day tomorrow- a long exciting day. (The boys go inside. It fades to day, and Phineas and Ferb climb into the car with Linda, Lawrence and Candace.) Linda: I got a call from Mishti Raj, Biffany Van Stomm and Vivian Garcia-Shapiro. We need to pick up Buford, Baljeet and Isabella for them. Phineas: 'K, mom. (It fast forwards to when they get to the school. Candace, Phineas, Ferb, Buford, Baljeet and Isabella climb out. and go inside. Candace leaves the group to join Stacy, Jenny and Ashley. Phineas, Ferb and the gang are talking back and forth when suddenly Phineas is knocked over by Thor.) Phineas: Hey watch where your- (notices Thaddeus and Thor.) Thaddeus Weaver. Thaddeus: Hey, wimp. Buford: Watch your mouth, shrimplet. I'' make the threats around here. ''(Thor punches Buford in the stomach while Thaddeus digs his heel into Phineas' toe.) Phineas: Ah-ah-ah-owwwww! (Isabella smacks Thaddeus on the face.) Thaddeus: Watch it, cutie! Isabella: Is that a threat? Ha! Phineas: Isabella, it's not a good time. C'mon, school's starting soon. (Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford and Baljeet begin to leave. Thaddeus spits a spitball down the back of Phineas' shirt, causing Phineas to growl. They all head inside and put their stuff in their lockers before heading into their class. The bell rings and different kids sit at desks. Phineas has Ferb and Isabella next to him, Baljeet in front of him and Django behind him. Mrs. Braynclahg enters the class. She has a stern look on her face and when she goes behind the desk, smacks it with her stick.) Mrs. Braynclahg: My name is Mrs. Brayn- (she notices that Phineas and Ferb keep changing heights.) Erm, my name is- (Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet and Django's desks begin spinning around Phineas'.) Erm, um, I'm Mr. Dumb- I MEAN- (The class begins laughing.) Auuuuuugh! (Mrs. Braynclahg heads to Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet and Django's desks.) Django: Hi Mr...(snicker)...Dumb! (The class laughs again.) Mrs. Braynclahg: Quiet, you brats! Now, you five...what were you doing?! Phineas: It's a new thing Ferb and I made. You can move your desk in any way, so you can be taller in case you can't see the chalkboard...(Phineas demonstrates this)...or trade with someone else so that you're more likely to get picked for the assignments. (Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet and Django demonstrate this.) Mrs. Braynclahg: Just wait until I tell the principal about this! (Mrs. Braynclahg runs out of the classroom. Seconds later, it shows her, Phineas and Ferb in the principal's office.) Phineas: Well...this isn't at all how I expected the first day of school to be. Ferb: Not at all. (The principal walks into the room.) Principal Taylor: Hello boys. Phineas: Hi Principal Taylor! Principal Taylor: Odd to see you in here. Mrs. Braynclahg: They built super-powered desks! And distracted me during class just to make me look stupid! Principal Taylor: Now, how could these two 10 year olds build super-powered desks? And even if they had, I'm sure they wouldn't mean to make you look stupid. Phineas: Yeah. We were just trying to make it easier to have fun during school. Mrs. Braynclahg: Fun?! Fun?! Fun?! Fun?! FUN?! There will be no FUN in my class! Principal Taylor: Now, no need to be so grumpy. These two little angels would never be such brats on purpose. (Mrs. Braynclahg scowls at Phineas and Ferb. Principal Taylor rolls her eyes.) If you're going to be so difficult, they can stay here for the rest of class. Mrs. Braynclahg: Good. Now, if you'll excuse me... (Mrs. Braynclahg leaves. Principal Taylor goes into another room, bringing out some cookies and milk.) Principal Taylor: Would you like some? Phineas: Yes Principal Taylor, thank you. (Phineas and Ferb each take a cookie and a glass of milk. Mrs. Braynclahg brings in Thaddeus and Thor.) Principal Taylor: What this time? Mrs. Braynclahg: They were spitting spitballs at me during class! Principal Taylor: Thaddeus and Thor Weaver. You know better. (Phineas waves at Thaddeus while taking a bite of his cookie. Thaddeus scowls.) Principal Taylor: Come this way, please. (Mrs. Braynclahg notices Phineas and Ferb. Phineas smiles and waves, getting a groan in reply from Mrs. Braynclahg. She goes back to the class. A few hours later, Principal Taylor lets Phineas, Ferb, Thaddeus and Thor out. Louise joins Thaddeus and Thor while Phineas and Ferb join Isabella, Buford and Baljeet.) Isabella: I can't believe you had to stay in the principal's office during class! Did Principal Taylor really believe Mrs. Braynclahg? Phineas: Nah. But she decided to keep us in there so that Mrs. Braynclahg wouldn't annoy her. Baljeet: How bad was it? Phineas: We got cookies and milk. Buford: Lucky. Isabella: Did Thaddeus and Thor get punished at least? (Phineas shrugs. The five go outside and climb into Linda and Lawrence's car. The Flynn-Fletchers drive the five kids home.) Linda: So, how was school? Phineas: Great, mom! Ferb: It was the best school day ever. Candace Segment Perry Segment Doofenshmirtz Segment Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:Dialogue